The present invention relates to a portable device which is very simple, economical, and easy to make and operate to catch and hold a dog's droppings excreted while walking the dog. It is carried by the dog's owner or caretaker while he or she takes the dog for a walk and is capable of collecting the dog's waste before it falls on the ground or grass. There is never any need to bend down to pick up the waste from the ground. Since it is the dog's owner or caretaker's responsibility to pick up the dog's waste in public places, this method of catching the dog waste is a very convenient and sanitary way of collecting the waste while walking the dog.
Dogs tend to excrete while they are walked. Once the droppings fall on the ground or grass, it is difficult to collect them completely, especially when they are loose. Even though “Dog waste receptacle and disposal device” in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,710 addresses the concern, the invention does not address the simplicity, easiness and economical aspects of making and using the device. My invention is comprised of only a rod, a loop shaped device, a securing device to attach the loop shaped device to the rod, and a plastic bag, preferably a plastic bag such as a grocery bag, etc. It is very light in weight and easy to make and use. With my invention, you simply place a plastic bag inside the loop with its upper portion folded over the loop and its ends tied to the end of the rod, where the loop shaped device is attached. It is very economical, as my invention is designed with fewer parts without any complexity.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 20030005891 requires the dog's owner to place a collecting plastic sheet on the ground with the string attached to each corner before the dog excretes. Even though this method will catch the dog waste before it comes in contact with the ground, it requires the dog's owner to bend over and place the plastic sheet underneath the dog's bottom. If the dog moves from the original position, the dog's owner or caretaker must bend over again to reposition the sheet. Another disadvantage is that if it's windy, the plastic sheet can be easily blown away. However, with my invention, there is no need to bend over or worry that the plastic sheet will be blown away by the wind.
What is needed is a device that is simple, light-weight, economical, easy to make and use to catch the dog waste before it comes in contact with the ground or grass without having to bend over and repositioning a collecting device.